The present invention relates to a wireless transmitted electrocardiogram monitoring device which uses conductive fabric as electrodes in combination with wireless transmission for monitoring human electrocardiogram.
Refer to European Patent No. 0375440A1—“An electrode for use on living tissue”, filed on 1990, an electrode for use in electrocardiography is disclosed. The device comprises a moisture vapour permeable porous material and an electrically conductive powder. The electrode may have an adhesive on one surface to facilitate attachment to a patient. As to another World Intellectual Property Organization patent No. 3094717A1—“TEXTILE ARTICLE HAVING ELECTRICALLY CONDUCTIVE PORTIONS AND METHOD FOR PRODUCING THE SAME”, filed on 2003, a textile garment in the form of a bra or ladies top produced by circular knitting technique for detecting electrocardiogram is disclosed. The knitted construction includes electrically conductive yarn (fiber coated with metal) to form electrodes. The electrode is arranged in the inner layer, while the outer layer is an electrically insulated layer.
Moreover, in a Japanese patent publication No. 2000000221A2 named “SHEET FOR ELECTRODE”, electrodes disposed inside a sheet for detecting electrocardiogram waveform and heart beat rate is disclosed. The electrodes are arranged near user's head and feet. The weft of the fabric is conductive yarn while the warp is non-conductive yarn. As to another Japanese Patent No. 60079957A2—“ENERGIZATION HEAD”, applied on 1985, a fabric electrode made by fiber with diameter of 70 μm that is made of stainless filaments with diameter of 30 μm intertwisted with polyester (PET) fiber with diameter of 20 μm. The mixture of epoxy resin and aluminum hydroxide is heated to coat the fabric electrode. Refer to a further Japanese Patent No. 06070897A2—“ELECTRODES MOUNTING STRUCTURE IN VEST FOR ELECTROCARDIOGRAM MEASUREMENT”, a vest for long-term detection of electrocardiogram is disclosed. The positions for measuring are around the front side of the chest and the belly. The vest is washable and with a slot for installation and disassembling of the external electrodes.
Moreover, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,987—“Apparatus for transmitting ECG data”, A vest-like garment is provided. The device includes a front fabric panel with a plurality of apertures adapted for receiving associated electrodes, a horizontally stretchable rear panel, and a pair of vertically stretchable shoulder straps. Each of the electrodes is biased against the front panel for better electrical engagement with the skin of the user. Leads from each electrode may carry signals to a telephonic transmission unit, which is also equipped with emergency electrode handles. As to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,278 named “Electrode positioning and retaining belt”, an electrode positioning belt for electrocardiogram is disclosed. An electrode positioning belt has Velcro loop fabric along the inner surface. Velcro hook fabric may be affixed to the back of the electrodes so they may be removable secured to the belt. The belt is wrapped around a body member. The ends of the belt overlap and a tab of hook fabric at one end of the belt on the outer surface is used to secure the belt. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,729,377 and 4,580,572—“Garment apparatus for delivering or receiving electric impulses” disclosed a garment containing multiple conductive paths made of conductive cloth is used to connect an external electrical apparatus to various points on the skin of the wearer. The garment can be designed for electrical monitoring of physical status. A fabric, in the form of a woven or knitted fabric or garment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,482—“Fabric or garment with integrated flexible information infrastructure” is used for collecting, processing, transmitting and receiving information. The fabric allows a new way for information processing by selecting and plugging in (or removing) components from the fabric. The fabric can also be provided with sensors for monitoring physical aspects of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,551—“Full-fashioned weaving process for production of a woven garment with intelligence capability” discloses a woven garment made of only one single integrated fabric with armholes includes intelligence capability to monitor one or more body vital signs by including a selected sensing component or components.
Refer to Taiwanese patent publication No. 150548, a monitoring device for human heart beat, blood pressure, respiration and body temperature is disclosed. The monitoring device has a screen for displaying, voice and video signals for alarm and electrodes for detecting and amplifying weak signals from user's chest. As to Taiwanese patent publication No. 333445, a long-term monitoring method for cardiac activities is disclosed. The method includes pre-processing, reducing noise, and measuring threshold value of heart beating signals or noise in a dynamic way. Then the electrocardiogram waveforms are classified according to respective features of waves. Refer to Taiwanese patent publication No. 286538, it relates to a monitoring system for people in motion. The device, having a portable power supply and a microprocessor, measures and stores electrocardiogram and blood pressure data for diagnosis reference. A wireless measuring device for physical parameters is disclosed in Taiwanese patent publication No. 243179. The device includes a detector for body temperature and pulse, connected to a conversion circuitry for converting detected signals into physical parameters such as body temperature and pulse. Taiwanese patent publication No. 241002 named earphone-type detector for physical status discloses a detector composed by a detecting unit, in combination with a detecting module and a signal conversion module for receiving signals of physical status, and a beeper with warning voices for reminding users that the detected value is higher than normal range. Taiwanese patent publication No. 567831 discloses a Bluetooth® body temperature monitor consists of a Bluetooth® host and a Bluetooth® detect for body temperature detection. Taiwanese patent publication No. 526649 discloses a personal health monitor system using mobile phone for monitoring user's physical status. The users' data of physical status is collected and processed by monitoring program inside a portable information processor, then a corresponding message is produced to inform user about his/her health situation. Taiwanese patent publication No. 454502 discloses a monitor for detecting physical status with function of mobile phone. A mobile phone receiving physical signals displays values of signal on the phone screen in dot matrix way. Taiwanese patent publication No. 448761 discloses an underwear for monitoring heart beat arranged on chest. A contact point is attached on user's chest for detecting pulse from heart beats and then transmitted to the host in wireless way. Taiwanese patent publication No. 366796 discloses a wireless transmitter with infrared sensor for heat beat composed by a circuitry for reducing noise, heart heat sensor, and an amplifier transmitter. Taiwanese patent publication No. 275790 discloses a conductive piece attached on front side of the chest. By detecting electrical activity of heart form conductive piece placed on the surface of the skin, the detected signal is amplified and filtered through circuitry, then estimate heart rate by a heart beat detector. In Taiwanese patent No. M243180, strap structure for heat beat detector is disclosed. Two sheets of electrodes penetrate through air-permeable fabric and fixed on circuitry by metal rivets to form a strap tied on chest or other positions of body. Then the heart beat is estimated according to potential difference of pulse measured by the electrode contacted with the skin.
However, Taiwanese patents No. 150548, 333445, 286538, 243179, 241002, 567831, 526649, 454502, 448761, 366796, 275790, and M243180 has following shortcomings: 1. Most detectors of detecting devices or systems for physical status disclosed in above patents are portable or wearable for attaching on clothes or easy carrying. They are somewhat inconvenient for use. 2. The detectors of the above devices are made by hard material. Thus when they contact the skin of users, they can't adsorb moisture and eject sweat and they may cause problems of skin such as allergy. 3. The design of detectors on above sensing devices or systems has no softness and comfort so that they are not suitable for long-term or nonstop monitoring because they may cause skin discomfort. 4. The appearance of above monitoring devices or systems is easily be seen or attended and the devices are not minimized. Thus there must be some space for accommodating the devices or held by users. Thus the wearing of the devices causes some interference for users and can't be used without being feeling of devices.
Furthermore, the disadvantages of U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,572, European patent No. 375440A1, Japanese patent No. 6070897A2, and Japanese patent No. 60079957A2 are: (1) The detecting component in the soft goods of above patents is made of cold and hard metal. When the detecting component touches user's skin, it may cause uncomfortable feelings. (2) The detector and the controller are connected by external wires (nonconductive fiber) so that the storage and breakage of these external wirings cause inconvenience of users. (3) The electrodes or detecting component composed by fibered porous material is not popular on the market. And the features (such as strength, elasticity, and absorption) of the material are far more less than the yarn. (4) The fabric electrodes on above soft goods are processed and hardened. When being applied to a polarized electrode, it is durable and thus is not suitable for long-term use. (5) The above soft goods with detection function need to be assembled with external electrodes through complicated steps for detection. Thus they can't be applied frequently on daily lives.
In addition, the shortcomings of the Japanese patent publication No. 2000000221A2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,482, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,551 and WO patent No. 3094717A1 are:
(1) The soft goods mentioned in above patents are not portable or without the convenience of wear. (2) The detectors inside above soft goods need to combine with large area of fabric for achieving substantial effect.
Thus there is a need to provide a device having electrodes with features of comfort, air permeability, softness, and stretchability and signals being detected are transmitted in wireless way so as to avoid feelings of being tied and suitable for long-term monitoring of users' physical status.